


Thicc Bokuto

by MasterSatanOverlord



Series: Haikyuu Tumblr [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Pick-Up Lines, Pre-Relationship, Thicc Bokuto, flirty Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSatanOverlord/pseuds/MasterSatanOverlord
Summary: Akaashi comes over to Bokuto's house after practice and Bokuto is in completely over his head.Part One of my Haikyuu!! Tumblr series.





	Thicc Bokuto

“Bokuto-san.” Comes a sudden voice from behind the ace and the spiky-haired boy turns to meet the cool gaze of the setter who was, for some reason he had yet to determine, sitting across the room from him, at his desk.

“Akaashi..?” He replies quickly, still confused as to why the younger boy was in his room.

“This is how you write your name?” He asks, one long finger tracing over the characters scribbled a bit sloppily along the line designated for a name on one of the papers spread out over the disorganized mess of the spiker’s desk.

“Oh, y-yes?” Bokuto was still thoroughly confused, only becoming more so as the dark haired boy turns back to the paper, retracting his hand and letting out a soft snort of laughter. Bokuto was enthralled before he knew it, Akaashi’s laugh was a beautiful, yet incredibly rare, thing and he couldn’t believe that he was being allowed to hear it at that moment, he didn’t think it was really all that warranted. “Is it that weird..?” He asks, hoping for some explanation for the setter’s laughter.

“No, no. It’s just… Kind of perfect. That’s all.” He murmurs, turning back toward the older boy with a tiny smile curling up the sides of his lips. Bokuto, the poor boy was not prepared for such an attack. He knew that the setter was pretty, he saw him every day for hours on end. But a smiling, slightly flushed Akaashi? That was a whole other level that he was unable to comprehend.

“Akaaashi… Are you making fun of me?” He asks, not truly offended, but his question still hadn’t been answered.

“No… This-” Akaashi points to the fourth character scratched on the paper, “is read as ‘thick’, right? And Bokuto is written as ‘horned owl’-” he continues, tracing his finger along the two characters of the captain’s family name. “So, when these are read together, it becomes ‘thick owl’. You basically are an owl, so that’s fitting, and you are thick so your name just really suits you...” He says, looking back to Bokuto, his face having had returned to its usual flat expression, as though he hadn’t just about used a pickup line on the older male.

“I… Thank you..?” Bokuto replies, much more of a question as he cocks his head to the side, trying to keep up with what the younger male was saying. His cheeks flush lightly as he catches up, the meaning of the younger boy’s words hitting him all at once.

“You’re welcome, Bokuto-san. Now come on, don’t you have to study? I might be younger, but I’ll do what I can to help you.” He says, lowering himself to the ground beside the chair and offering the captain a look that says that he has no choice.

Bokuto takes a seat in his chair hesitantly, his golden eyes locked on the younger boy. “Akaashi, I…” His wide eyes meeting dark blue.

“Yes, Bokuto-san?” His emotionless giving away just a hint of exasperation.

“You're the best,” Bokuto responds simply, giving the younger male a bright smile and turning to the papers in front of him, picking up one of the pencils strewn over the surface of the desk and setting to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was short but that's kind of the point. And also really OOC, sorry about that. But fluff. Ummm, this one isn't based on any Tumblr posts I found, just a general Bokuto's name translates to ‘thick owl’ which I find appropriate and hilarious.


End file.
